


Obi-Wan Kenobi, God of Thunder

by Crayshack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayshack/pseuds/Crayshack
Summary: “But what is worthiness?” mused Obi-Wan as he examined the hammer.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mjolnir
Comments: 13
Kudos: 126





	Obi-Wan Kenobi, God of Thunder

“But what is worthiness?” mused Obi-Wan as he examined the hammer. When it had fallen from the sky, it had left quite the crater even when compared to the already pockmarked battlefield. After finding that no one could even get the thing to budge let alone lift it, the clones had assumed that the thing must have been immensely heavy. However, with the way it shone in the Force like a beacon, Obi-Wan suspected something more was at play.

Anakin and Ahsoka had also tried to lift the weapon to no avail, but their senses had told them more than what the clones had learned. Ahsoka reported getting a feeling that was almost like the Force itself had simply said “No.” Anakin’s experience was much the same, except for admitting that he was pretty sure he had heard the hammer call him impatient. In both cases, they could feel the Force holding the hammer to the ground as they tried to lift it.

Obi-Wan was sure that the answer to the puzzle lay in a strange inscription on the head of the hammer. Nestled among apparently decorative carvings were the words, "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." Clearly, whoever this Thor was they wielded great power because even without someone attempting to lift it the hammer shone in the Force like a great beacon. If it had been steeped in the Dark Side, Obi-Wan might have been concerned, but the Force here was as much of a nexus of the Light Side as he had ever seen.

Of course, that still begged the question, what makes someone worthy. The clones he had with him were great men and Anakin was a full-fledged Jedi Knight but the hammer clearly still did not think they were good enough. Obi-Wan was not so arrogant as to assume he would pass the hammer’s test, but he was curious.

“General, clankers incoming!” Cody called out.

“I suppose now is as good as ever,” muttered Obi-Wan. He centered his thoughts and reached for the handle.

**“BE THOU WORTHY?”**

The words echoed through Obi-Wan’s mind. Immediately, the reply came to him unbidden. “I don’t know. Aren’t you supposed to tell me?” There was a faint chuckling sound and followed by question. 

**“ART THOU A WARRIOR OF GREAT MIGHT?”**

“I suppose so,” Obi-Wan mused. “I’m not the greatest by any measure, but I have won my fair share of battles.” Master Windu was certainly much better than him, but there was a large difference between great and greatest.

**“ART THOU A LEADER OF NOBLE BEARING?”**

“Well, I am a General of some regard,” Obi-Wan admitted, still not entirely comfortable with his status, even after several years. “I do hope I am well respected by my men and peers.”

**“ART THOU WILLING TO FIGHT?”**

“When needed, yes,” Obi-Wan acknowledged. He didn’t _like_ fighting, but he would do what he must.

**“HAST THOU THE WISDOM TO SHOW RESTRAINT WHEN FIGHTING IS NOT NEEDED?”**

“That’s the wrong question,” Obi-Wan insisted. “One should always assume that fighting is not needed and try all other measures first. The real question is: do I have the wisdom to recognize when fighting has become necessary? I hope I do, but I am never sure.” There was a pause from the other voice, and for a moment, Obi-Wan thought his answer might have made him “unworthy.” However, he figured that if that made him unworthy, he did not want to be the hammer’s version of worthiness.

**“PERHAPS THE FIRST QUESTION WAS WRONG AS WELL! THOU ART WORTHY OF MJÖLNIR, BUT IS MJÖLNIR WORTHY OF THEE?”**

Obi-Wan came out of his trance to find that only a brief moment had passed. In his hand, Mjölnir rested comfortably. He could feel the Force thrumming through it in a way that he had never experienced before. It was like the hammer acted as a lens for him to see the Force clearly when before he had been almost blind. At the behest of a nudge from the Force, he lifted Mjölnir above his head.

He watched in amazement as a clear sky suddenly filled with dark storm clouds rushing in from the horizon. He kept the hammer aloft until a single bolt of lightning stretched down to strike it. Instead of being burnt by the blast, Obi-Wan felt energized. He dimly noted that his armor had changed but he was mostly concerned with the fact that it now felt like _he_ was a beacon in the Force.

Obi-Wan turned to his trusted friend. “Commander Cody,” Obi-Wan rumbled “deploy the 212nd in a defensive perimeter. I will break the assault.” With that, Obi-Wan began to spin the hammer by the strap on the handle. Once it had become all but a blur to mortal eyes, Obi-Wan released his grip to throw it into the air. He then immediately grabbed the handle and was carried through the air by the weapon.

As he flew towards the droid army in a parabolic arc, Obi-Wan had a moment to note that this was far more aggressive than he normally would have approached the problem; his path would land him in the middle of a column of battle droid approaching his battalion, and he could only hope that his new found tool would improve his ability in battle. If so, he would save the lives of many clones by breaking the spearpoint of the assault before it even got to them. If not, he would be in a rather difficult situation.

Obi-Wan’s fears quickly proved to be unfounded. As he began to fall back towards the ground, lighting came to him from all of the clouds in the sky. The brilliant blue force of nature formed a comet tail behind him and he plummeted towards the opposing army. His landing physically crushed two of the droids but the thunderclap from the combined lightning sent several hundreds flying away from him.

Obi-Wan looked towards General Grievous who was commanding the droid army. Obi-Wan slid his right foot back and bent his knees assuming an easy fighting stance. Holding Mjölnir in a ready position beside his head with the elbow back, he pointed his left hand towards Grievous with two fingers extended. Obi-Wan was ready for a fight.

“HELLO THERE!” Obi-Wan called out. The words reverberated through the air as though the sky itself spoke the words rather than just a man. “I WOULD HAVE WORDS WITH THEE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit preferred.


End file.
